


Never alone

by Ruby_Lavinia_Port



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Lavinia_Port/pseuds/Ruby_Lavinia_Port
Summary: Церемониальный зал был полон. Строгие костюмы с бабочками, нежно струящиеся платья, пышные прически... Цветы. Здесь так много герани и тюльпанов - любимых цветов Элизабет, и эдельвейса - любимцев Родериха. Здесь много и других цветов, но нет васильков...
Relationships: Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Never alone

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Barlow Girl – Never alone

Церемониальный зал был полон. Строгие костюмы с бабочками, нежно струящиеся платья, пышные прически... Цветы. Здесь так много герани и тюльпанов - любимых цветов Элизабет, и эдельвейса - любимцев Родериха. Здесь много и других цветов, но нет васильков...

_I_ _waited for you today  
_ _But you didn't show_

Девушка чувствовала себя неуютно в этом пышном бальном платье - ей больше по душе был повседневный костюм с фартуком или военная форма. Элизабет смотрела в зеркало и не узнавала себя. Куда делся весь некогда мальчишеский задор и горящие от радости глаза? В последние ночи ей не спалось, в голову шли мысли лишь об одном...

\- Пора.

Сотни любопытных глаз устремились к открывшимся входным дверям, в которых показалась невеста. Восхищенные или завистливые, радостные или недоверчивые - все взгляды прожигали Лиз насквозь, и она была готова провалиться сквозь землю.

А вот и алтарь, вот и Родерих... Элизабет была рада фате, которая скрывала набежавшие слезы. Нет-нет, Эдельштайн - чудесный человек. Аристократ, музыкант и порядочный австриец - чем не лучшая партия? Именно с такими словами девушке было велено выйти за него.

Велено... Однако в ее сердце уже занял место нахальный и вредный немец, вечно кичащийся своим превосходством над всем миром. Обычно надоедливый и упрямый, но в последнее время такой родной. И он обещал украсть ее. Он бы не позволил Лиз выйти замуж за своего вечного соперника. Гилберт всегда боролся за свое. Но вот уже звучит: "Элизабет Хедервари, согласна ли ты..."

А все внимание невесты, как и гостей, уже переключилось - где-то за дверьми слышались крики и шум.

_So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone_

Дверь распахнулась, и в зал хлынули рыцари Тевтонского ордена, во главе которых был сам Байльшмидт. Элизабет почувствовала невероятное воодушевление и облегчение, словно с ее плеч свалился огромный груз ответственности за то, чего можно было бы не исправить.

Все происходило в доли секунд - она лишь видела стражу и рыцарей, смешавшихся с паникующей толпой гостей, видела лицо Гила, который, стиснув зубы, прорывался к алтарю. И уже в следующий момент Лиз поняла, что ее уводят, а она, растерянная, даже не сопротивляется.

Здесь, наверху, не было слышно всей той суматохи, что царила внизу, но Элизабет скорей чувствовала себя запертой в клетке птицей. Она стояла у окна, когда в комнату вошел Родерих.

\- Тебе не нужно волноваться, мы уже навели порядок.

Большего Лиз не слышала. Там, внизу, вели рыцарей Тевтонского ордена, заключенных под стражу. И ее голова совсем опустела, когда взгляд упал на белоснежные волосы, окропленные кровью...

_And though I can not see you_

На нее волной нахлынули воспоминания, от которых сердце билось чаще, а пальцы леденели, словно вся кровь от них приливала к щекам.

**\- Элизабет, я не верю, что это правда! Ты серьезно собираешься заняться уборкой и готовкой?**

**\- Конечно, я же девушка.**

**\- С твоим-то прошлым? Чувствую, это будут подгоревшие сосиски.**

**\- А вот и посмотрим!**

**\- Лиз, это просто потрясающе! Еще ни разу не пробовал ничего подобного!**

**Хедервари заливалась краской и шутливо ударяла его в плечо.**

**\- Надеюсь, это будет твой последний ужин.**

**\- Лизхен, ты же не занята? Идем!**

**Когда он начал звать ее на немецкий манер? Вот же заносчивый мальчишка! Но это васильковое поле, куда ее привел Байльшмидт, и впрямь было потрясающим...**

_You've placed in my life!_

Элизабет срывается с места, оставляя в недоумении жениха, который только подошел к девушке и коснулся ее локтя.

Долой фату! Она лишь мешает видеть. Долой тяжелые юбки! Они лишь мешают бежать. Долой кринолин, достаточно и легкой нижней юбки. Бесконечно число ступеней, с разбегу открытая дверь - и Лиз ослепляет дневной свет. На глаза вновь набегают слезы, но на них некогда отвлекаться, ведь иначе Хедервари может никогда его больше не увидеть.

\- Нет!

Прямо перед ней опускается решетка, перекрывая выход из замка и отрезая путь к стражам, ведущим заключенных.

\- Нет! Гил! Гилберт! - ее голос срывается.

_We can not separate_

Он вскинул голову, услышав ее крик.

\- Лиз! Лизхен!

Слезы застилали глаза Элизабет, делая их еще более изумрудными и сверкающими на свету. Она содрала в кровь руки, пытаясь открыть выход, чтобы броситься к страже и освободить Гила. Он не виноват! Он сдержал обещание!

Гилберт почувствовал прилив сил, стоило ему увидеть свою Лизхен, и почувствовал прилив ярости, увидев ее слезы. Никто, никто не смеет заставлять ее плакать!

Они не могли быть вместе. Гилберта окружили, не давая ему вырваться. Его били, но он не чувствовал боли. Он рвался к ней. Элизабет подхватили под руки, оттаскивая от ворот. Она кричала и вырывалась, но ее держали слишком крепко.

***

Прошло время. Лиз не считала ускользающие мгновения. Все было бессмысленно. Девушка перестала считать и войны, в которых участвовала. Элизабет Эдельштайн. Она была опустошенной.

На очередном сражении у нее были завязаны глаза и заткнуты уши. Элизабет было все равно. Она хорошо сражалась. А если и умрет... Что ж, такова жизнь.

Она не слышала звона стали, не видела противника, но чувствовала, что он уклоняется, не выходит на прямой контакт. Но даже это не могло вывести Лиз из себя.

Удар, еще один, еще удар. Кажется, она победила. Но резкий рывок, и повязка с ее глаз спала.

_We can not separate  
'Cause you're part of me_

А перед глазами его лицо. Такое родное, такое любимое... Это иллюзия? Словно поняв все раньше самой девушки, руки Лиз подхватили падающего Гилберта. Он ранен. Ранен ее же мечом.

_I cried out with no reply_

На окровавленный камзол одна за другой падали слезы из изумрудных глаз, полных отчаяния и боли. Почему же Гил улыбается? Его рука нежно касается щеки Лиз, вытирая ее.

\- Не плачь, Лизхен...

**\- Не плачь, Лизхен.**

**Кажется, впервые Гилберт растерян и не знает, что делать. Он стоит напротив плачущей девушки и мнется. Байльшмидт не придумал ничего лучше, чем обнять Элизабет (она всегда была такой низкой и маленькой?). Почему-то она чувствует себя защищенной, а слезы прекращаются сами собой.**

**\- Не плачь, Лизхен, - улыбается Гилберт, вытирая щеки возлюбленной рукавом и надевая ей на голову венок из васильков.**

**\- Так я же от радости, - возражает Лиз. Ее взгляд невольно падает на их руки: на ее безымянном пальце красуется колечко из цветка. "Я подарю тебе настоящее, когда найду достойное", - пообещал Гил.**

\- Я все-таки нашел его, Лизхен.

Пальца девушки касается холодный металл, тут же окрашиваясь красным - кровью Гилберта. На кольцо тут же падает слеза.

\- Я люблю тебя, Лизхен, - эти слова звучат уже едва слышно, а она не может ответить - горло перехватило подступающими рыданиями.

Когда последний вздох сошел с уже побледневших губ Гилберта, Элизабет зарыдала. Она не могла поверить во все произошедшее, но это не было просто дурным сном.

_You're here and I"m never alone_

В ее руках, обагренных кровью возлюбленного, сверкнул кинжал.

Лучи заходящего солнца осветили цветочный луг. Медленно покачивались поникшие головками васильки, ставшие невольными свидетелями свершившегося. Рука в руке. Медленно стекала темно-красная капля с золотого кольца, такого простого, но в то же время причудливого. Рука в руке. Их кровь смешалась. Рука в руке. И меч в груди одного. Рука в руке. И кинжал в груди второй.


End file.
